Only The Beast For Bobby
by DarkSabertooth
Summary: Bobby Drake has a special somebody who the X-Men will not approve of.After all he is one of their deadliest enemies. WARNING mild slash m/m, Bobby/DB


**Only the Beast for Bobby**

****

**Disclaimer:**

This is set in the same warped and twisted universe as "A little ain't enough". This is also my first slash story so I'm not going to get graphic. This is just basically two guys who are just starting in their relationship and getting tender. Also I know Dark Beast and Iceman is a freakish combination but just try to see this as a light piece of fluff. OK?

**The Boathouse, Xavier Institute for Higher Learning**

The X-Men had been nothing but sympathetic and supportive about Bobby being gay. Hank had told been quite proud of Bobby for having the courage to tell them and even Logan didn't seem to mind. It was Bobby's choice of partner that presented the problem. Maybe a furry gray werewolf with a sadistic streak and a love for perverted genetic experimentation wasn't the obvious choice. However they had saved each other from a crazed Jean Grey looked into each other's eyes and it all started from there.

Bobby opened the door of the boathouse slowly and then frowned as he could see nobody inside. McCoy had told Bobby to meet him there for some fun but maybe he'd changed his mind. I mean who could possibly want him, plain old Bobby who couldn't even live up to his full potential. Bobby was quite aware that apart from his powers he was pretty much the average guy, not too handsome, not too smart and not too much of anything really. Plus he was a prankster which tended not to endear him to everyone.

As Bobby stepped into the darkened room he neglected to check the ceiling and so was shocked to say the least by what happened next. With a savage roar a mass of gray fur leapt down from the ceiling. Claws slashed through Bobby's shirt and as the shredded remains slid of his back, Bobby suppressed a gulp as he gazed into those mad yellow eyes. Even in the sleeveless T-shirt cold wouldn't have bothered Bobby but he was shivering all the same as he stood helpless before the Dark Beast. His nerves were not settled by the mutant's thunderous laughter.

"The look on your face is priceless, my cryogenic paramour. Please forgive me but I just couldn't resist."

In reply Bobby nodded before flash freezing McCoy. Icicles formed in the fur and there was a snap as one of McCoy's sideburns shattered. Bobby smiled broadly.

"Guess we're even now fuzz-ball."

For long seconds they simply gazed into each other's eyes then Dark Beast beckoned him closer with a twitch of his clawed fingers. He bade Bobby to kneel and then leaned in close letting Bobby snuggle up against the warm gray fur. Bobby buried his face in Dark Beast's shoulder reveling in the sheer comfort of the luxuriant gray fur. It was so soft, not in the least bit rough despite his expectations.

McCoy looked down at Bobby and smiled gently. Bobby looked so young and vulnerable which belied the fact that he had such great potential power. There was an innocence and boyishness about him that touched something hidden deep within the Dark Beast. Bobby was completely helpless and McCoy could kill him in an instant if he wished. It would be so easy to snap his neck while he was cuddled up to him but McCoy couldn't contemplate doing such a thing. Instead he placed his large clawed hand on Bobby's shoulder and then hugged him gently, remembering not to use too much strength to avoid cracking Bobby's ribs.

"Shall I show you just what I can do with these claws now Bobby?"

Without waiting for an answer Dark Beast placed one clawed finger lightly on Bobby's left arm. His touch was light the claws just pressing in without breaking the tender skin. Then very, very slowly Dark Beast dragged his claw down Bobby's arm tracing the muscles and provoking a stifled giggle from Bobby.

"So you liked that then Bobby? I wonder if you'll like this more."

The claws stroked Bobby under his chin, light as feathers and Bobby closed his eyes relaxing as Dark Beast ran his claws down his throat. McCoy smiled again, a genuine grin softening the bestial features and making him seem almost gentle. Of course he had hardly begun to show Bobby what he could do with his claws but it was a good start. Always leave them wanting more, it helped to keep their interest.

Dark Beast yawned and then stretched lazily and Bobby saw the muscles rippling under the skin. He would never have thought that with all that great strength that the touch of those claws could be so gentle. With the fur, muscles, fangs and claws Bobby was reminded once more of a werewolf. On a whim Bobby reached out and touched one of the spines that protruded from McCoy's shoulders. A pinprick in his finger showed that this had perhaps been a foolhardy action. Undaunted Bobby then touched one of those sharp fangs, tracing the length of the canine. 

Bobby shivered in spite of himself as he felt the sharp fang. Feeling those yellow eyes gazing at him he knew this hadn't gone unnoticed. When McCoy spoke though it was in a gentle soothing tone and Bobby relaxed as he realized that Dark Beast was telling him the truth.

"Bobby I will never hurt you. You saw how gentle I was and I will continue to be this way. This I swear."

"I know that fuzz-ball. You're just a big kitty cat really aren't you?"

"I may have a slightly lupine or feline appearance but I can assure you Bobby that I'm just as human as you are."

Dark Beast was suddenly silenced as Bobby began to scratch him behind his ear, fingers digging deep into the soft luxuriant gray fur. Smiling Bobby knew he now had Dark Beast in his power and as he continued to gently stroke the fur his grin grew wider still. By the time Bobby started stroking his shoulder a little rumble had started up in McCoy's throat. This rumble grew until it became a full blown purr. Dark Beast rubbed his head against Bobby's shoulder nearly knocking him over as he sank into a state of ecstasy. Bobby smiled again as he was proved right, Dark Beast really was just a big kitty cat.

"Now that felt very nice Bobby."

The clawed fingers ruffled Bobby's mousy sandy hair and McCoy smirked when he saw Bobby's annoyed frown. As it was he decided to tolerate Bobby doing the same thing with his sideburns. Dark Beast shook his head and shrugged before turning to Bobby once more.

"Now shall we retire to where we can have some more privacy my cryogenic paramour? Then I can show you some more of the things I can do with my claws."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Just watch this."

Bobby quickly created an ice slide as an alternative to using the stairs. Dark Beast dropped to all fours to scrabble up and Bobby quickly followed up his ice slide. There McCoy opened the door to the master bedroom and gently took Bobby's hand in his. Bobby allowed himself to be led inside and the next few hours were spent in gentle affection for each other.


End file.
